All You Need Is A Little Push
by XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX
Summary: Sasunaru.Yaoi later chapters.When Naruto gets suspended from his private school, Itachi decides to punish him in the most embarrassing way possible. Turning him into his crush’s butler…bring in Sasuke Uchiha…
1. Introduction

Title: All You Need Is A Little Push.

Summary: Sasunaru. Yaoi later chapters. When Naruto gets suspended from his private school, Itachi decides to punish him in the most embarrassing way. Turning him into his crush's butler…bring in Sasuke Uchiha…

**A/N: Hey. I'm back. So this is my 2****nd**** fic. My 1****st**** fic wasn't as good as I thought it was, by the fact people only favorite and didn't tell me what they thought of it. So I'm gonna try to make this one better. At least if I get 1 review for this I'll continue it, knowing that at least 1 person will enjoy it. Well enough with my babbling, on with the introduction to this.**

Introduction  


Sasuke Uchiha was an 8 year old boy, who got whatever he wanted. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, owned the most successfull and powerfull company in Japan and his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, owned the most famous fashion company in Japan. So, as you can see, it was obvious Sasuke lived in a super deluxe mansion and was super rich. He also had an older brother, Itachi Uchiha, who he used to take him to wherever he wanted to go. He was Sasuke's guardian for whereever he went.

Today, Sasuke wanted to go to one of his "friends" birthday party. Itachi didn't really label the boy as "friend" since Sasuke didn't care about others, but for his status in school. His brother was a snotty brat and Itachi hated him for that. Wondering, when the day will come when his brother will change.

"Hurry up, Itachi..."

"I'm coming, Sasuke..."

As Itachi left the house with his brother next to him, his phone rang and just the person he didn't want to listen to. He's sort of best friend, Kisame.

Hours passed by and now Itachi and Sasuke were coming back home. Itachi had swore he was never going to have kids…Just then the little raven spotted a boy curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out, leaning against a street wall. Normally, the little raven would ignore people like that and continue on with his life, but this certain boy, he couldn't look away.

He stopped walking and curiosity kicking in, he walked towards the boy with a mop of blonde hair, who looked like he had the same age as him. Itachi noticing this, thought it was weird, for Sasuke never did things like that. As the little raven got close enough to the boy with blonde hair, the boy crying looked up at him, fear filling his eyes.

The little raven bend down and put a hand on the blonde hair. For some reason, Sasuke felt like he should get close to this blonde. He loved the big blue eyes staring at him, even if it was with fear and sadness, he still loved them. The blond had some kind of 3 whisker marks on his face, but it made him stand out more and Sasuke actually liked it. He looked up at Itachi.

"Can I keep him?" he suddenly asked, while the blonde haired boy just wanted to get away from him, being scared that he too would hurt him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You can't keep a person Sasuke…"

"But Father said money could get everything in the world…"

Right now Itachi cursed at his father, but was surprised that Sasuke was actually talking like if he was an 8 year old not some kind of teenager.

"Father is wrong but if you want to help him…I'm sure we can…"

The little raven actually smiled and nodded. He wanted to get to know the blonde, a sudden impulse just didn't want him to get away from the boy.

"My name is Sasuke…"

The boy wiped his tears away, actually trusting the 2 raven heads in front of him.

"N-Naruto..."

The little raven thrust out his hand to help the blond up and hesitantly Naruto took it. What Naruto didn't knew was that he would be joining the Uchiha family and that he would soon have feelings for a certain little Uchiha….

And Itachi would get what he always wanted…His baby brother to stop being such a snotty brat…

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** **Ok so it was short, I know, but this is just an introduction, so people would understand why Naruto lives with the Uchiha family. And in case you guys ask, Fugaku didn't like the idea of a stray kid coming into the family but Itachi persuaded him to say yes. REVIEW IF YOU WANT. But if you favorite the damn story atleast tell me what u thought or what I should fix….i write a lot in this things O.o**

  
**XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX**


	2. Chapter 1: Suspended

Chapter 1: Suspended.

8 years later...

"Uzumaki Naruto report to the principal's office, immediately." The intercom blasted through the whole school.

That same blond cursed under his breath. He knew nothing good would come out of this. He would probably get detention again and Itachi taking more of his prized possessions away. He stood up, grabbed his backpack and left the classroom to go to principal Tsunade's office.

He sort of knew why he was being called to the principal's office but that doesn't mean he was happy about it. He never wanted to go to the most expensive private school in Japan! It was all Itachi's fault! He never wanted to be in the same shitty school like Sasuke, he wanted to go to a public school and be free! Do whatever he want, curse, and kick ass! Like he use to go when he was little!

It was also the teme's fault! If the damn teme would just stop hanging out with Gaara and him, he wouldn't get into so much trouble and would just stop going to the damn principal office. He hated Konoha private school, with so much stuck up brats in there. He didn't know _how _he had survived the past 3 years….

How he met Gaara was another mystery. How could an incredible Goth guy like him end up in a super fancy private school? He didn't knew and he wasn't brave enough to ask the red head. Even if they were best friends, the red head could still scare the shit out of him.

The blond looked at the door with the words "principal office" in it. How he hated this office…

"Detention here I come…" he muttered to himself as he entered and sat down on one of the soft chairs.

"Naruto, do you know why I just called you here?" Tsunade asked him, her eyes dead serious.

Naruto then remembered but decided to play stupid instead.

"Look if this is about Shino limping, it wasn't me, OK?"

Tsunade was surprised at this. She had been noticing the Aburame limping a lot, but she never bothered asking.

"Who did that to him, Naruto?"

The blond ponder this a bit…if he was going to get detention for fighting with Kiba might as well make the principal give him some kind of lecture or punishment. He mentally smirked, imagining Kiba in this exact chair embarrassed because the principal was talking to him about not pounding into the poor Aburame...

"Well you see…Shino and Kiba are kind of active if you know what I mean…" ( A/N: I don't really like KibaxShino but it's the first thing that popped into my head.)

The principal's eyes went wide. She never would've thought something like that. Shino was such a reserved boy, a true enigma. She shook her head from the news she just received and went back into the topic.

"Well, no, I didn't call you here for that…it's because of your fight with Inuzuka earlier today…"

"Look, he—"

"Save it, Naruto, you're always in my office for fighting and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to suspend you and later on I might have to deal with expulsion…"

The blonde's eyes widened. Suspension?! Itachi would have his head! He knew he had gotten in a lot of fights and trouble lately but he never wanted suspension or expulsion! Why couldn't old good principal Tsunade see that the trouble maker's were the one who started the fight in the first place!

"What about Kiba?! Doesn't he get any punishment for taunting me into the fight?! I swear I did what you told me! I was avoiding him throughtout the whole day and then he started bothering me again about how it was my fault that Sasuke was never around for them! How is that _my _fault?!"

The principal sighed. It was always the same. The blonde would always say that they fought because Sasuke was never with them. Couldn't he think of a better excuse? The blonde haired woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Yes, Kiba will get punishment too, but you're still suspended. I'm going to call Itachi now since he is the one who deals with you…"

The poor blue eyed boy's mouth wanted to fall off. Itachi? Now? It was too soon and he didn't want to die because of his guardian's death grip. He gulped loudly when he heard Tsunade talking to Itachi on the phone and telling him about his suspension. He could practically hear Itachi's deadly voice over the phone. It was all the teme's fault! He would continue to blame him.

But wouldn't that be _his_ fault too for being masochistic and _letting _Sasuke hang out with them? All he had to do is tell him to knock it off, right? That way he wouldn't get detention or in this case expulsion. But he just had to be Uzumaki Naruto and he just _had _to fall in love with a certain Uchiha…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Tsunade hanged up the phone.

"Well Naruto, he's coming over to pick you up and you're not able to come back to the school for 1 month…"

"What?! 1 month?! That's too much!"

"Who's the principal around here?"

He sighed and didn't even bother answering. What was the point? He hoped Kiba got a worse punishment then the one he just got.

"You still haven't answered me…" the blonde principal told him and the boy just sighed in defeat. He didn't knew what was worse…Itachi…or the principal? Itachi definetely!

"You are…"

The principal nodded and told him it was alright for him to leave and wait outside. Truth be told principal Tsunade simply didn't want to see Itachi pissed at Naruto. It was the only reason she sended him outside instead of him waiting in the office. The still shocked blonde left the office and waited outside of school, sitting in the stairs.

Just a few minutes later the man he clearly didn't want to see right now arrived in his Mercedes. Stepping out of his car, after parking with an emotionless look on his face as usual. But Naruto knew how to read Itachi after living with him all his life practically. He was ma….really mad…

As the older Uchiha walked closer to the blonde, the blonde was preparing himself for the angry speech that was sure to come….he was hoping the elder raven wouldn't take his phone away…it was the last of his electronics he had.

No Ipod, no computer, no nothing…just his phone. And he was beginning to think he was going to lose that too…

The elder sat down on the stairs next to the blonde and the blonde didn't even dare look at him.

"You got suspended, Naruto… for a _month…_" The elder sighed in defeat. "I don't know what to do with you anymore…there's no point in grounding you, simply for the fact that you don't learn the lesson. Prohibitting you to go out…taking away your electronics…I don't know what else to do, Naruto…"

The blonde stared at him. He had never heard Itachi say so much in just 1 sentence…or take such a saddened look either. Wasn't he mad? Wasn't he supposed to give him an angry speech? Take away his phone? Murder him? Yet…he was sad?!

"Itachi…why…why are you sad? I promise I'll do better! I promise I won't do anything stupid anymore!" He tried to convince him. Maybe he really could try and do better. Just ignore the jocks, right? And forget about the adrenaline rush of fighting.

"You're promises mean nothing…you never fufill them…"

"Is that why you look so sad…?"

He quickly composed himself. As a proud Uchiha he never let his guard down…and would never do it again.

"No, Naruto, it's because Mother and Father believe you'll bring down the Uchiha name…with your misbehavior, and lack of interest in your studies…they believe it is better if you leave our family and never come back...they want you gone…" The elder Uchiha broke eye contact with the blonde.

It was hard for him to say it, because, he had actually liked the blonde and didn't want him to leave. He had practically taken care of Naruto all this time thanks to his job at the Uchiha corp. and without even realizing it he had grown fond of the little blonde. He would have to try his best so Naruto could stay…but what could he do?

"T-they…they want me…gone?" Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard…Mikoto was such a nice person to him…and she seemed so caring. How could a nice lady like her want him gone? Fugaku though…he was understandable. Sometimes the man seemed like he didn't even care about his wife…

They stayed in silence and only looked at each other when the bell suddenly ranged. Signaling that Sasuke was free and they could go home now.

They waited for him and soon he was out.

"Dobe…you got in another fight again…why was it this time?"

Naruto just shook his head and got in the back of the Mercedes…

Get rid of him? Want him gone? Away from the Uchiha family…? Away from Sasuke? No…he couldn't live like that…

Never away from Sasuke…even if he never planned on telling him about his long long crush…he could deal with that…but not away from him…he would rather die then be away from him.

Itachi had left the school almost 8 minutes ago and they were nearing the house already. Naruto didn't knew if it would keep being his house…

"Hey, Dobe, what's up with you? Why are you so quiet…"

The blue eyed blonde simply frowned and looked outside the window…he had to fix this…and soon…before Fugaku and Mikoto kicked him out…

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well another short chapter…at least for me its short…but I wanted to give you guys 1 more chapter cuz this week im really stressed and next week are my finals, which I am VERY scared. Physics for now is the scariest test of all. Well I hope that next time I come up with a longer chapter! IM SORRY!!! And please bear with me…this story is flowing naturally it just came randomly and I'll try to make it as cool as possible… *feels guilty*

XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX


	3. Chapter 2: The Idea

Chapter 2: The Idea

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the Uchiha household. Naruto was in Sasuke's bed throwing a ball up into the ceiling and catching it again when it came down. As the blonde was busy doing that, the raven was busy doing his homework like a responsible Uchiha in his desk.

Every 5 minutes the Uchiha's phone would ring and he would answer or ignore it…the little ringing was really starting to get annoying…

Once again his phone rang…

"Would you answer that shit already?! God, Sasuke...you really are a popular freak sometimes…"

"I'm not a popular freak you loser…it's just Sakura inviting me to a stupid party I don't want to go…I just don't want to deal with her right now…I'm busy…" the raven smoothly replied.

Sasuke knew how much the blonde disliked popular kids. Which is why he always spended time with Gaara, who is the goth in school and the outcast. The raven knew a lot of Naruto's dislike and the main one was Sakura.

He was still trying to figure out why he disliked her so much, after all, Naruto is 1 of the most friendly guy he has ever met. The raven shook his head. It didn't matter…even better if he disliked her… because he didn't like her either. All he wanted to do was graduate from high school, get a job in the Uchiha corp. and tell Naruto his feelings. It wasn't so hard…right? Just say some words…nothing else…right?....

"Yeah… yeah…'course you're not a popular freak…" the blonde muttered sarcastically as he continued to throw the ball and catch it again.

The Uchiha put down his mechanical pencil and turned around in his seat, staring hard into deep saphire eyes.

"What is your problem today? First, you get in trouble again…then you ignore me all the way back home and now…I don't even know…your acting stupid, dobe."

"It's your fault I got suspended for a whole _month_! That's whats up…"

"How is that _my _fault? Who was the one who fought, yeah, you…Don't come and take it out on me when it's your problem…"

"I told you not to hang out with me in school anymore, Sasuke…don't you get it? I'm not liked in that school and with the most popular guy in school hanging out with the outcast and I don't know what they label me, I'm the #1 sucker for people to bother, make fun off and bully around…"

He stared at the blonde…Sure he did mention that before, but he didn't want to stop hanging out with Naruto. The day will come that he will confess his feelings over the blonde and he would always be around him. He didn't care what others thought about it. But…maybe he was going too far…

What if the blonde was straight and was into girls, just simply didn't have any luck with them? Or even worse…what if he loved _Gaara_ and that's why he kept telling him not to hang out with them…Could that really be it? But that red-head wasn't right for _his _blonde. He was…

The raven didn't knew how to describe him but he definetely wasn't good enough for _his _blonde…

_Look at me…already claiming as if Naruto was mine…What is wrong with me? I'm jealous of his best friend? That's all he is, his best friend… _

Just then a phone rang yet again but this time the ringer wasn't from the Uchiha's phone, it was from the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde jumped in bed startled and because of that the ball he had thrown up into the air, hit him in the head.

"Ow..! Where did I put that shit?!" Naruto desperately racked through the Uchiha's bed sheets and looked for his bright orange phone…what a surprise right?

"Ah Hah!" he gave a victory cry when he found it and quickly answered.

"What's up, Gaara?"

_Speak of the Devil…_the Uchiha thought sourly as he turned around to continue with his homework…

He couldn't concentrate though…he wanted to know what was being said…

He mentaly slapped himself…_What is wrong with me?! Could I really be this possessive and controlative on him? They're just friends! Nothing else!_

But he still couldn't help it…he faked as if he was doing the work when in reality he was listening to the conversation between the blonde and the damned red-head. After all he had to take advantage of the loud speaker the blonde's iPhone had.

_What happened this time, Naruto?_

"I got in another fight today with Kiba…the old hag got so mad she suspended me…so I'm stuck here for a whole month…and Itachi is so disappointed on me…I feel bad…"

_Let me guess…it was once again because the Uchiha hangs out with the "out casts", is it not? Surely, Naruto, you've told him to stop this already…_

"Yeah, I have…but…not as harsh as I should…*sighs* I just can't do it you know…still what's the real reason you called, I know it wasn't just to ask me what happened…"

_Correct. I wanted to know about that plan of yours to…_

"Hang out?"

_Hmph…_

"I don't think that would work, Gaara, especially with Itachi all mad at me…I just didn't expect that to happen…"

_Understandable…just wanted to know if you would actually leave the house after that mess…_

"No, I don't want him to actually murder me…"

_Hmph…tell me later about your punishment, I'll help you catch up with everything else in school…_

"OK, thanks for everything, Gaara, you're a great friend."

They said their good-byes and by now Sasuke had broken the mechanical pencil he was using. He had no idea why he did it but it made him feel better. Why did Gaara had to help him with school things, that's why he was here, right? He had no rights to come over, that's why he was here to help _his _blonde into everything his precious one needed…

He shook his head. There he was again…making a fool of himself…it's amazing what jealousy could do to someone…

"Hey, Sasuke…you look tense…maybe you should forget about the work for now and do nothing…" the blonde told him, wondering what made him so tense.

"I'm fine, dobe…" he got a new pencil and continued his work, trying to relax and stop his mind from being so stupid and possessive.

Soon everything went to how it was in the beginning. The Uchiha minding his own work and the blonde playing with the ball again…completely quiet…

-x-x-x-x-

Mr. Uchiha was not happy when he got home and Itachi wasn't either for he did not want to deal with his father's annoyance.

"Itachi…I heard the ungrateful brat got suspended today…" Fugaku told his eldest son with complete repugnance.

He didn't like the blonde kid one bit, a street boy shouldn't be in such family as his and much less a streetboy with no talent or brains to survive that's for sure. He wished to get rid of him and this was the perfect chance to do so. With the blonde suspended it was the best opportunity to take him out. Enough was enough. The boy was nothing but a bad mouthed and trouble.

"He did…yes…" Itachi answered coolly, not looking up from his paper work. It was good to have an office in the house to do work. After all with he getting called over 'cause of Naruto he got delayed in his work and that's something he never liked to be.

"And did you punish the brat?"

"He's not a brat…" he stopped writing on 1 paper and put it on the "done" box. Looking for the next one. "And I haven't yet…For I've been busy working and thinking on what to do…"

"Thinking on what to do? Boy, you really haven't grown up yet! You don't need to think on everything, you can always act before thinking. I never thought when I had to punish you!"

"And what good did that came for you…?" he glared. "I see how great we bond don't you old man…I am not like you and I never will be…if you don't mind I ask you to leave for I'm busy…"

"Watch your tongue, Itachi! I am still your father and your boss in the Uchiha corp. You don't want to say good bye to your job now do you?"

"I can get a job in any other company or any other place, with the astounding work I did in school and my clean record in the Uchiha Corp. everyone will know you fired me because you wanted too…Maybe I can join your arch nemesis company the Hyuuga…" he retorted.

Itachi could not deal with his father and he was getting really pissed off in the moment. He would deal with Naruto eventually but he would not let his father succeed into getting rid of the blonde. He would kill for that knucklehead…that much he cared…

"Silence, Itachi! Enough! If you can't work with the boy I want him gone! And I will have the boy gone!" his father shouted loudly and left, his anger flowing in waves.

But Itachi's anger was also flowing in waves…maybe stronger than his father's.

-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke was finally done with all his work of the week and his favorite blonde was fast asleep in his bed. He stared at the sleeping blonde…what he would do to just…have his lips pressed against his. He shook his head and in came his mother.

"Ah sasuke…you didn't come down to dinner…" Mikoto had softly said until she noticed Naruto asleep in Sasuke's bed it got her a bit angry.

Naruto was causing too much trouble and distress for her husband and she was starting to get tired of she having to deal with him always pissed.

"I was working and I heard father yelling in Itachi's office…didn't want to be down there with him…"

Sasuke had noticed the look his mother gave to his blonde and he didn't quite understand it. It was as if his mother disliked Naruto, but it was impossible. His mother had always had a good relationship with Naruto and she always treated the blonde nicely. Why did she give him that look then? It was very confusing.

"Oh…would you take him back to his room already?"  
"Why? I don't mind having Naruto here…besides…why was father yelling at Itachi?"

"I don't know…but alright have a good night sleep, Sasuke…"

His mother left the room and he looked at where she had stood with uneasyness. Why did he had this feeling that his mother was keeping a secret? But most important…that she and his father were planning something. Whatever it was…he didn't like it one bit…and that nagging feeling told him it had to do with his blonde…

All he needed was a chance…Naruto could change if you pushed him hard enough…but Itachi was so carefree…

But still…after Naruto being suspended he knew something had happened between Itachi and him. For his elder brother was frowning again and was not talking during the car ride home and his blonde wasn't looking at Itachi straight on, nor was he brave enough to say anything in the car.

They were keeping him out of the picture and he was going to find out what the hell was going on…soon….

-x-x-x-x-x-

Itachi sighed in his office, stopping all of his work and tangling his fingers in his hair in a frustrated matter. His father was complicating things even more. What would he gain from ridding himself of Naruto? Practically no one even knows the blonde lives in the Uchiha household.

But this gave him a good idea. Yes a good idea, indeed. He had seen the longing stares his brother gave Naruto….and he had seen in the blonde's eyes that he truly liked Sasuke…

_" Maybe my baby brother is the right person to put Naruto in the right path…that way no more fights will occur and Naruto might get involve more in his studies if Sasuke pushes him in hard…yes I can see it all working out" _Itachi thought.

But what could he actually do to make his little brother see that the blonde actually wanted to be more than friends with him? He knew that **all they needed was a little push** and they would be together…

Itachi smirked in his mind…oh he knew how to get them together alright…having them practically 24/7 together… in a humiliating way for Naruto…

Truly…he was a genius…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: woooo!!!!! Sorry I took longer than expected with this chapter haha…I was recovering from Hell (a.k.a my skul…oblivion I tell ya). Well I don't know about you but I liked doing the Itachi and Fugaku argument…anyways review if you like, until next time

XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX


	4. Chapter 3: First Day On The Job

Chapter 3: First Day On The Job.

A/N: Grab a glass of coke and relax…

Songs played to write this chapter: all songs made by avenged sevenfold…R.I.P. Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan….

_______________________________________________________________________________

In the morning, the poor blonde was startled at 5 A.M by Itachi clanging all type of stuff together.

"AH! FIRE! PUT IT OUT!" he jumped from the bed and landed face first on the carpeted floor, earning a loud groan.

"Get up, Naruto, do your morning routine and get dress in the clothes I layed out on ur bed. Do it quick too…" and with that, the elder Uchiha left the room.

Naruto got up from the floor groggilly and walked over to his bathroom connected to his room. Slamming into his door he fell right again into his carpeted floor with another groan. Uzumaki Naruto…wasn't a morning person. After rubbing his face from the pain he stood up and actually managed to get _in _the bathroom.

He peed, he showered, he brushed his teeth and still…he was sleepy as hell. _Why did Itachi wake me up now…? It's not like I'm going to school…_

He yawned loudly and started dressing in whatever Itachi had layed out for him without even looking at it…until the last garmet of course. _What the fuck..? Why do I need a bow tie and a black suit jacket? I am going to go see someone important or what?_

Regardless of his thoughts he put the clip-on bow tie on and the suit jacket. He didn't bother fixing his hair for it will always remain spiked up and left his room to go downstairs…which…he would like to know _how _he got to his room…

As he finally made it downstairs he met up with a tired Itachi. Obviously he wasn't really a good morning person either but he had to do it 'cause he worked in a company.

"Itachi; Why am I wearing a clip-on bow tie and a suit jacket? Actually, why am I dressed like this anyway?"

"Starting today your new job and punishment begins…"

"Which involves a suit why…?"

The elder Uchiha smirked. "You'll be Sasuke's butler until you start school again…meaning you do whatever he tells you to do…at any given time…you can't talk back to him…you have to show respect…and you have to constantly check on him…"

"W-what?! No way! Itachi this is too much!! I'm not gonna be his butler! No!"

"Are you disobeying my orders, Uzumaki Naruto…?" his voice had turned menacing now with a small glare there.

The blonde winced. He knew disobeying the older raven's orders was like marking your death sentence. The glare was just of enough warning. And if the glare wasn't enough using "Uzumaki Naruto" sure was. He only said it when he was aggravated or warning Naruto about something. This time… it was a bit of both…

"No…"

"Good…Sasuke has to wake up at 6 A.M. so go make breakfast and wake him up in time…"

With that the elder Uchiha left him and disappeared. Make breakfast huh…

_BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!!! _

The blonde was definetely panicking inside…but wait he was a butler not a kitchen boy! Wasn't that the maids in charge of kitchen duties job?

"Ladies today you wont have to care for anything concerning Sasuke…Naruto will deal with that…" he heard Itachi say from affar…and so he was screwed.

_I can try and make something simple like pancakes…I just hope I don't mess it up…here goes nothing…!_

The blonde went into the kitchen and looked around…the kitchen was huge…how was he supposed to do this again?

-x-x-x-x-x

It took him almost 40 minutes but he made it! He made at least 10 pancakes and cleaned up all the mess he had made. Luckily he hadn't made a mess in his suit…somehow…so now all he had to do was wake up Sasuke and see what else the idiot needed.

It was simply…unreal. He had gotten into this whole mess because _Sasuke _couldn't stay away from him and now _he _had to do everything the stupid raven wanted. It was unreal and unfair that's for sure. The blonde went upstairs into the raven-head's room and thought. How was he going to wake the teme up…he was a _real _heavy sleeper…that he knew from experience…

~flashback~

_"Hey Sasukeee!!! Wakee up!!! Come on!!" he shook the ravennette more when he was suddenly slapped on his face by the raven._

"What the hell is your problem..?!"

The problem was none…he had simply turned to the side and the blonde's face was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

~another time~

"Damn it, Sasuke, wake up already!" he pushed him a bit too hard and the poor raven had landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh shit!" the blonde had ran out of the room in case the Uchiha woke up pissed and tried to kill him, but in reality the Uchiha did not wake up for another hour…and when he did he had severed neck pain…

~another time~

The blonde had tried banging all kind of metal together, played really loud music, jumped up and down in his bed and still the raven was fast asleep undisturbed. He didn't understand how any of this did not disturbed him or woke him up. He sighed deeply and that earned him a slap on his arm.

"Ow!"

"Shut up…" the Uchiha had mumbled sleepilly before turning to the other side and falling asleep again.

"….Seriously…" Naruto had mumbled to himself. This was just impossible…

~End Flashback~

Ok so he had 15 minutes to wake up Sasuke without Itachi getting pissed…

_15 minutes isn't enough to wake him up!!!_

The blonde tried screaming out his name, making loud noises and shaking him. The shaking ended up with Sasuke wrapping an arm around the blonde unconsciously and Naruto being trapped by Sasuke's arms. This made him blush madly. Sasuke liked to sleep shirtless and having that arm around him…it was enough to make him nosebleed…but he didn't. He stood strong and pushed the arm aside and finally…he found the reason why none of his callings worked…

_He uses ear plugs?! That genius bastard!_

He took the plugs out and got rid of them. It was time he woke up!__

"SASUKE WAKE UP!!!"

The Uchiha quickly sat up, eyes wide in panic, wondering why everyone was just shouting at him.

"Why are you yelling you dobe?!"

"I finally got you to wake up, you idiot. Who the hell uses ear plugs? You're such a girl!"

The Uchiha glared. "Those who wake up at any noise they hear! I have to sleep somehow!"

"Whatever! Just get up before Itachi kills me!" with that he left the room at 6 A.M exactly. Man he was lucky as hell…

Later on Itachi came in with the suit he would wear today for work explaining to Sasuke about Naruto's punishment. The youngest Uchiha couldn't help but blink…sure he could use this too his advantage in messing with the blonde and hitting on him…but…everything Itachi those is for a reason…could he know…? No…he probably didn't…at least that's what he kept telling himself…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After showering, getting himself fixed up, dressing and checking his backpack one last time he went downstairs to get breakfast. Naruto was plopped down on the couch, occupaying all the space. He just shrugged it off…

_He'll have to get up from there later anyway… _The youngest Uchiha thought. He looked around the kitchen 'till he found the pancakes Naruto had made. He hoped the blonde didn't do so bad with them…everyone knows Naruto has never cooked before. He simply sat down grabbed a few and ate silently. Itachi had joined him later on and so did his…lovely…father. Mikoto did not join in for she leaves earlier than the rest to work. After all, her job station was a bit far from home.

Sasuke had to admit the blonde hadn't done such a crappy job at cooking like he had expected. Maybe he was made for it and was just too lazy to try. He tried to ignore the almost palpable anger and tension waves coming from his father and Itachi. Just what the hell had happened between those two? Itachi had finished eating fast though, it was like he really wanted to be away from this table.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Sasuke…"

"Hey, wait up…what's the hurry? You have to drop me off in school like you always do…"

The elder smirked and ruffled Sasuke's spiked up hair. "Naruto is in charge of you, not me. You're forgetting about the punishment, little brother…" and with that the elder left. After all he had a lot of work to do…and deal with his lazy ass/ best worker/ boyfriend. What a busy day it was going to be…

Sasuke blinked though. Naruto…plus a car…plus him driving …equaled death…

Was Itachi trying to murder him? Naruto couldn't drive! They would both end up critical in a hospital or something!

"I'm going to die…" The youngest Uchiha mumbled as he got up from his seat and went towards the blonde. Naruto was just about to fall asleep when he shook him.

"Get up, dobe, you have to get me to school…"

"Are you crazy, teme? I don't know how to drive…"

"Itachi already left…and he told me you're going to drive…so try not to kill us both…"

The blonde got up and sighed. This just made him nervous. What if he crashed or scratched the paint in the car? Or even worse….what if he murdered the teme?! No! He will do all he can to make that idiot live! Love…it could really get you stupid…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Surprisingly enough, Naruto was driving alright for his first time. He was nervous that much was for sure. With the fidgetting, the tapping finger on the steering wheel, the constant shaking of his leg. If he didn't relax soon enough they were surely going to die.

"Naruto really you're---"

"Shhh!! Don't distract me…I'm focused…"

"…Right…"

It was a bit funny to see the blonde with such stress really. It was just driving…how hard could it be? He could get his liscence anytime he wanted but with Itachi always forgetting to take him it was hard to do so…

His red Corvette was right in the garage waiting for him to drive it and he definetely wanted to drive it. Naruto finally felt more comfortable in his seat and got to school amazingly with not a single scratch on the Porche.

"Thanks Naruto…but…do you have a liscence in case the police stop you…?"

"Yeah, Itachi got me one I don't know how…and stop saying that the police will stop me 'cause they won't!!!"

"With you driving at 10 miles an hour yeah they might and tell you to speed up a bit…"

"Oh shut up and get out of the car already!!"

The raven smirked. Teasing his best friend was just too much fun…

"Pick me up at 4 today…"

"What? Why? We get out at 3 always…"

"Yeah but I got soccer practice today at 3…and I'm done at 4…don't be late" he patted the blonde's thigh on purpose and left the car with his backpack.

The blonde blushed insanely. Sasuke just touched…his thigh…was he crazy?! There was definetely something extremely wrong with his best friend…completely wrong… 'cause last time he checked Uchiha Sasuke liked girls! So why was he constantly bothering him? Did the raven knew he was gay?! But he swore he hadn't shown anything! He was being very careful and all!

_Calm down, Naruto, it was probably just a friendly pat…after all who knows what the hell he does in soccer practice…_

That made him blink. The changing rooms…What _did _happen _inside _does rooms…? What if…no no…he was just overthinking things…

_I'm so stupid…Sasuke would break anyone's wrist if they dared touch him wrongly…I should just go home and forget it…_

He changed the car into reverse and got out heading back to his home to finally rest until he had to pick Sasuke up again. Finally, he would be able to go to sleep again…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Itachi had only been working for a while and he was bombarded with a lot of papers. He only left 3 hours early yesterday to pick up Naruto…and this is what he got? Sometimes he felt all his hard work just didn't pay off…

He heard snoring and by the gods up there if it was Zero sleeping he was going to murder the man. Zero Kiryuu was his best worker but he was too damn lazy. If it wasn't for the fact he was the best worker and his boyfriend he would've fired him a long time ago. He sighed when he saw the man asleep in _his _couch.

_One day…he'll get me so pissed…I will fire him…no begging will stop me this time…_He thought sourly before waking the brunnette abruptly. Zero was tall, maybe even a bit taller than Itachi. He had soft chocolate brown hair that covered his eyes sometimes and his eyes were green like emeralds. They were hard to ignore. His smile was dazzling and he did it on purpose to make everyone like him. But Itachi wasn't affected by any of those…except perhaps the eyes…and that's why Itachi liked him. It was like a challenge and he enjoyed it a lot.

The brunnette woke up by the sudden tug that made him land on the floor, face first. He groaned…how lovely of his boyfriend to wake him up like that. No it couldn't have been with soft words or a light shake…it had to be a harsh pull consisting with his face and floor being friends. That's why he loved the man. He stood up only to see a royally pissed Uchiha.

"Morning!" The brunnette smiled widely and made a move to give his lover an embraced but he was instantly stopped by a death glare.

"The next time I catch you sleeping in my office nonetheless I _will _fire you, Zero…this is your last warning…"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just waiting for you and I got tired and well you know." He grinned wider hoping his lover would ease up a bit.

"What do you want and could you help me out with this million of stacks of paper I have other things to attend to and this will take far too long…"

"Yeah, I can help…as long as you go out to dinner with me tonight…"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well all you do is work so yes, we're going out tonight…"

"Unexpected but yes…I would like to go out…"

The brunnette grinned wider and sat down on a chair to help his boss with all the junk he had. He had to admit he was extremely lucky to have Uchiha Itachi as his boss 'cause he knew Uchiha Fugaku would have fired him way before Itachi had a chance.

Soon the both had gotten into a light conversation while signing and reading papers. It was calming and luckily the Uchiha had eased down a bit and didn't want to strangle anyone anymore.

"Hey, now that I think of it…what happened to Naruto yesterday? You seemed super pissed and usually all your anger is directed at me…"

"Of course I'm always angry at you…you rarely do anything at work and I cant bring myself to fire you…"

"Admit it, Itachi. You. Love. Me. done its not so hard…"

"Don't push it…anyways Naruto got suspended for a month yesterday…"

"I love that little blonde…always getting into mischieve hehe…"

He was silenced though with another glare by his lover. "I mean…Seriously, wont he ever learn?"  
The Uchiha rolled his eyes…he himself didn't understand his likes at all….

-x-x-x-x-x-

As for the youngest Uchiha he was having thoughts of suicide right about now. He was sorrounded by Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Neji and Rock Lee. Didn't they understand he really didn't like them…? Besides what the hell was Kiba doing there? Wasn't he going to get punished too for fighting with Naruto? His parents must have bribed the school or something into letting him stay. It just made him even more irritated.

"Hey Sasuke, are you listening to us…?"

He glanced at the annoying pinked haired girl. A look that clearly said he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, we were talking about the party I am throwing. Everyone is coming but you didn't answer my calls yesterday…"

"I was busy…and will be busy…" he replied coldly. He didn't like them…he didn't like any of them for what they always put Naruto through. So what if his blonde wasn't what they expected or he wasn't "cool". He was cool in the raven's eyes and it was going to stay that way.

"Well, can you tell me if you're going to go?" she persisted again.

"Yeah, Sasuke, come on! You know Sakura's parties are always the best!" Kiba then shouted.

"I wouldn't know…I have never gone to one…" The raven replied again with not much enthusiasm as them. He wished the final bell would ring so he would disappear and go to soccer practice. Though his luck was running well today for the gothic red-head came through the classroom, asking for Sasuke.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sarutobi; I need to take Sasuke away from class…orders from Mr. Gai…we've been excused from all classes as a soccer tournament is near…" the red- head explained.

Kurenai nodded and waved Sasuke off. "Dismissed…"

Uchiha Sasuke had never felt so relieved in his life, he would go to soccer practice early and he would be away from the crazy people who kept annoying him. He stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"By the way…the answer is no…" he told them before leaving with Gaara and the rest of the team.

He couldn't believe he was going to say this but he had never felt so happy to see the gothic red-head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hours had passed and the blonde had never felt so good in his life. He slept all the way up 'till 2:30 p.m. Now he was heading towards the school to see Sasuke and his best friend Gaara practice soccer. Really he didn't like sports much but he had to admit that his best friend and crush were the best players in the team. Even Shikamaru played good and he was the laziest guy in the entire school.

He took longer than expected to get to the school thanks to traffic but he was still in time to watch them practice. He couldn't take the damn butler suit off 'cause of Itachi's orders and now sitting in the bleachers, watching them score goal after goal, the sun was frying him. How he hated Itachi at the moment but he tried to ignore thoughts of Itachi as he saw Sasuke and Gaara practicing by themselves, each other trying to steal the ball from the other.

It was funny really. He noticed sometimes those weird hateful glances Sasuke gave Gaara and he noticed the way he was so distant and sometimes rude to the red-head, but when it came to soccer its like he forgot everything and was best friends with the Goth. As for Gaara..he would have never imagined him in a soccer team at all. Maybe in a wrestling team or in dodgeball since the red-head was so aggressive and competitive…yet again…a lot of people did ended up injured by the way Gaara always took the ball and made the crash…

Maybe he really did go well in soccer after all. The whistle blew suddenly and all attention was on Mr. Gai.

"Alright team listen up! This Saturday is the big game! We have to win this one and our school will once again take the trophy! Shikamura I need you as rested as possible, you're my brain!"

"Yeah…Yeah…" The black-haired male mumbled. Its not like he didn't rest well it just that no matter what he did he was just always tired and sleepy.

"Sasuke and Gaara, I need you 2 in the best physical shape of your life! Give me 500 laps around the training ground!"  
The red-head didn't even move…he gave Gai the most serious look in the world. The team were starting to think Gai would explode if the red-head didn't look away.

"Are you serious…?" The famous Uchiha asked.

"Why of course I'm serious!! We've got to really win this one!!"

"…I'm going to the showers…" The red-head announced before grabbing his bag and heading to the changing rooms. There was nothing in the world that would make him run 500 laps around the damn field. He had other things to do then waste more than 2 hours running…

"…" The Uchiha simply shook his head and grabbed his bag. He despised the showers in the changing room …he would rather do that in his home, where he was alone and unexposed. He took out his phone do dial his favorite dobe until that same dobe spoke to him.

"I'm right here you know…"

The raven looked up to see his blonde crush up in the bleachers.

"Well…you're here early…"

"And you're lucky I am. You got out early and you told me to pick you up at 4. 'Sides, I always come to watch you and Gaara practice."

"Hmph…"

He knew that…the blonde loved to see them play and kick ass like he always shouted. It made him feel fuzzy inside…and he didn't like the feeling but he didn't push it away either…its not like he didn't try before anyway.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sooner than expected, evening had already come and Sasuke was giving Naruto a good kick in the ass playing "Super Smash Bros. Brawl!". He didn't understand why the blonde insisted on playing with him when later on he would be complaining…just like he was doing now…

"Ne, Sasuke! You're cheating!"

"It's not cheating if the game allows it, dobe…"

You could see how Naruto made all funny movements trying to win and in the ned, the raven was still undefeated…That was until Zero came when he was bored…

He swore he was going to beat Zero one day…just then the bell rang.  
"Go get the door, idiot…"

"What? Why me? You'll cheat and kill me while I'm gone!"

"You're losing anyways, go get it…"

"Agh…fine…" he put the controllers down and went to open the door. After all the maids had already left for their homes.

When he opened the door, there stood the man he adored. Zero Kiryuu was the best boyfriend Itachi had ever had and even better when he had a soft spot for our favorite blonde.

"…Naruto…"

"Yeah…?"

"…Why the hell…are you wearing a monkey suit…?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

He almost slapped his . It was so expected from Zero to ask such a stupid question…and childish…

"You were a suit everyday for work!"

"Yeah but I'm an adult in a wealthy company…you're just…a blonde monkey in a monkey suit…"

The blonde sighed. There was no way in getting in the idiot's head. To him he was just wearing a monkey suit.

"Ugh…whatever, Itachi's upstairs…" he stepped back and walked over to the video game room again.

"He's never ready on time…" the brunnette mumbled to himself as he followed Naruto.

Sasuke glared death at the brunnette man when he stepped in. He wanted revenge and kick his ass to this childish superior! The brunnette simply smirked.

"Still grudgefull I see…wanna play?"

"Fuck you, Zero! No!"

"Watch your tongue with him…" Itachi came in fixing his jacket. He poked Sasuke's forehead as usual. "And you stop pissing Sasuke off…" he thumped his forehead.

"He got pissed all on his own…" the brunnette pouted as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Can we please just go? I'm sorrounded by kids…" The elder mumbled the last part as he left the room.

The brunnette sighed. "He's always so grouchy…I'll see you some other time Naruto before he gets more pissy and Sasuke…chill out a bit man, get laid for fuck's sake…"

The raven-head actually blushed at the last sentence. "Just get out!"

"Sure." The brunnette shrugged his shoulders and left to tend to his grouchy lover.

Sasuke really didn't understand how Itachi fell for that idiot…but then again….he didn't understand himself how he fell for the dobe. Guess Uchiha's were attracted to idiots…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Finally I finished this chapter…I'm running low on ideas…I should really be ashamed of myself (and I really am) I hope I don't take that long next time and maybe make it a bit more fun…  
Definetely more fun… and more drama… yup I'm getting brainstorms right now.

Anyways I added an OC here cuz I cant write Itadei and Itakisa is out of the picture…NEVER…besides Zero is like the humor to the story…if you don't like him well I'm really sorry but he's staying…

so review if you like, and I'll see you next time! (casually drinks coke)

__

__


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Ok readers theres a problem. My computer is acting completely weird and stupid and it barely lets me get in. I've been out of the computer since  
Friday and today I was luckily able to get in. I've been trying to write down the chappie but its becoming really hard. On Saturday a technician is coming to check over my computer, so since I managed to get in now, I'm going to start writing away. I doubt I finish the chapter today but I will try to write as much as possible. Please be patient with me and my useless computer… please dont lose faith on me i will write it and i know ull love it!

-XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX


	6. Chapter 4: Fugaku's Plan

Chapter 4: Fugaku's Plan and Zero's True Self

A/N: I'm adding a new OC here and you might hate him, but that's the point of all this! also I DID IT GUYS!! I KICKED MY COMPS ASS (not really) AND I FINISHED THE CHAPTER JUST FOR U! ^-^

Thanks so much to: **0o grimmjow schiffer o0, Mary-before I became a member, Marinav92, number1sasunarufan, Slave4U-72, Naty San (who tells me all by msn ^^), lovelydreamerbrat, It's Totally Houseki-Doro and sasunaru2themax.  
**  
You guys are my favorite reviewers of all time!! Nothing beats the happiness I feel when all of you review! You guys rule! I always get this silly grin when you guys do haha!! If any of you really wishes to help me out in this or tell me ideas you would like to say you're welcome to do so . Also, **lovelydreamerbrat**, you're review helped me a lot on how I wanted to continue this story, I have a few things already planned out for the future. Thank you!! And I hope you enjoy what I did just for ya! So enough of me, lets get started!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sasuke you're such a cheater!!"

The angry blonde had tackled him, getting on top, but the ravennette wasn't going to just give up that easily. They rolled around the many plush furniture, the other trying to be the on top and win this silly fight. The blonde had gotten infuriated with the raven because he continued to "cheat" on their game of "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". The poor blue eyed boy just didn't want to admit he sucked on the game and wanted to blame it all on his beloved crush.

In the end it was Sasuke who stood on top, with a struggling blonde under him, his wrists pinned down in case he got a slap on the face…which he could considering Naruto is such a cry baby when he loses.

He stared at him deeply while the blonde still struggled…poor guy didn't have the muscle to get the raven off.

"Sasuke!! Let go!!"

Instead he just leaned down, making the blonde seize all struggle. He didn't know what he was doing or what was making him act like this, but seeing the blonde like that…it made all thought and reason leave his head. He wanted to hold him and say it was okay, that he would stop cheating (even if he really didn't ) and tell the blonde his feelings. That's when he made his decision he really was going to tell him. No more cowering or feeling nervous. Time to be a man and say it like it is!

"S-sasuke…are you okay? Get off, Sasuke."

"Naruto…"

"Um…yeah?"

"I…I love you, Naruto…for a really long time now I have…It's alright if you don't—"

He was silenced by a pair of lips crashing with his. The blonde didn't need to hear the zappy story about "if you don't feel the same way blah blah blah". All the blonde needed to know was the raven cared and loved him…and he felt the same way. He had never felt so happy in his life and he didn't want this feeling to ever go away.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't have been more freezed than he already was. He didn't expect any of this to happen. He was expecting the blonde to slap him and push him off before going up to his room and probably losing his friendship. But this turn of events made him smile and feel his heart speed up. He kissed the blonde back, not wanting his crush to think he was kidding about the whole thing. It was soft, fluffy and passionate.

They pulled away and the blonde grinned like an idiot. "I love you too, teme. Glad to know you feel the same way…" the blonde had his cheeks a bit red from the kiss and he looked at the raven shyly. It was the cutest sight ever. And that did it, that one last confirmation was enough to let the control he had snap and have none. He kissed the blonde far rougher than he had wanted, but there was nothing he could do. The raven had always wanted to tell the blonde and share his time first with him. He knew the blonde had never been with anyone and he was going to be his first.

Naruto didn't expect the sudden roughness but he sort of understood the raven's frustration. Having been in this house for 8 years now…not really knowing since _when _the raven had fallen for him, it must have been hard for him as it was for himself, not to do anything stupid. But now it was the time to finally let everything go and just think about themselves and their frustrations.

They both kissed roughly, eating up their mouths fully. The raven easily slipped his tongue inside, slidding his tongue over the blonde's, coaxing him to fight back. He liked coaxing the blonde into a fight 'cause in the end, Sasuke always won.

Naruto fought back, his tongue only managing to lick his raven's lips before Sasuke made the kiss rougher, winning the dominancy between the 2. Soon, they had to break apart for air, but Sasuke didn't want to waste time, he wanted his beloved blonde far too much. He sucked and bit Naruto's neck all over, leaving red love marks everywhere, marking him as his. That made a soft moan escape Naruto's lips and the raven enjoyed that sound, making a shiver run down his spine.

He let his body straddle the blonde, groin against groin, rubbing himself on him, making the unexperienced blonde let another moan out. It was such a great feeling, pleasure spiking up through their whole bodies. He wanted to make Naruto let out more moans, he wanted to see him writhe under him and beg him to fuck him harder. He gripped the blonde's shirt and made him sit up, him standing up and pulling him up too.

"Let's go, dobe…time to mess up my bed…" Sasuke smirked and dragged the blonde out of their video game room. Half way through the stairs he pinned the blonde to the wall, pushing his knee in between his legs and in his groin, kissing him up once again. They were just begging to be seen really. Groans erupted from both their throats, as they made the kiss rougher, practically eating their faces off. The sudden feeling of need being victorious and the tightening in their pants telling them to get it over with.

Tongues clashed once again with more moans erupting from the blonde's throat as the raven rotated his knee on his love's groin. He wanted his love to feel real pleasured, he wanted to take him in this extreme high.

"Ahem…"

Both boys quickly stopped and looked up rather scared that it might have been Fugaku…yet all they found was Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke…if you want to eat your butler up can't you do it in your room…? I don't need to see how you take the poor blonde's virginity…" The older Uchiha said.

The younger smirked. "This "poor" blonde as you say will be real loud you know…"

"Try not to…Mother and Father are in the house if you forgot…" The elder ruffled his younger brother's hair and continued his way down the stairs, in just his boxers, like he always liked to be around the house, stating that it was always too hot and uncomfortable for him.

As for the blonde he couldn't have been any redder. His ears and even neck were red with his embarrassed blush..

The raven pulled the blonde up the rest of the stairs and into his room, both undressing hurriedly on the way there. Soon all they had left were their boxers. Sasuke pushed Naruto down into the bed, quickly straddling him again as he ate up the newly exposed skin of his chest and abs. The blonde arched into him, letting out a sigh of pure pleasure. He didn't want to make much noise, he didn't want Fugaku to just come in and asked what the hell was going on.

The raven felt up his sides, his hands traveling up to his chest where he pinched and teased the blonde's already hard nipples. They kissed passionately yet hungrily, eating each others mouths desperately. When the raven was about to grab the blonde through his boxers a hand stopped him.

"Don't!"

"What…? Why, dobe?"

" 'Cause you gotta wake up, idiot! Wake up!! Itachi's going to kill me for waking you up late!!"  
"Wha…?"

He didn't get to say much for he was woken up from his marvelous **dream. **

He opened his eyes just to meet reality, Naruto in his butler suit, sighing in relief.

"Thank God you woke up! Dude, if I get you late for school, it will be the last time you ever see me! So move it! Come on! I already made breakfast!"

Sasuke groaned and sat up…he couldn't believe he was having a pervy dream about Naruto and him. A pervy dream? That is so unlike him!

He got up though and went to do his hygenic routine, eating breakfast and getting in the car. Naruto seemed a hell lot more confident in the Porche now, 'cause he was driving at 45 almost 50 miles an hour…a big improvement from the 10 miles an hour.

Though, the raven didn't tease him or talked to him about it. He didn't feel like talking really. With that dream stuck in his head, haunting him, mocking him…he really didn't trust in anything he would say to the blonde.

"Say, why aren't you talking?" Naruto suddenly asked and he only shrugged. "I don't feel like talking…"

"Do I have to pick you up at 4 today?"

"No. I have practice but Gai will probably excuse me from all classes like yesterday…"

"Ok, then get off before your late."

He looked out the window to notice he had indeed, gotten already to school. Far too quickly for his liking…he didn't want to go…but what choice did he had?

"Yeah…see you later, Naruto…"

The blonde blinked in surprise repeatedly as the raven slammed the door shut and started walking away. Naruto? Since when? Why didn't he call him dobe as usual…?

_Did I do something wrong…? Is Sasuke mad at me…? _

Naruto shrugged and shook his head. _He's just having a bad morning…nothing else I know it..._So he put the car back in reverse and left for home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zero was having a very important call with his brother.

"Did you get it…?"

_Yeah, I got it…what you thought I wouldn't get it?_"No…it's not that…it's just…I really need it and you've been slacking off for a while."

_Oh, lighten up babe, I've been doing business…_"Whatever, at least you got it…"

_What do you think about dinner tonight?_"Are you kidding? You know what I want…"

_It's always the same with you…bed and a good high, huh?_"Exactly. So pick me up at 3 from work?"

_Fine, but I ain't going up to your office, you're coming down. I don't like any of those rich idiots…_"Deal, Love you…"

_Yeah, I love you too, babe…_They hung up and just when Zero had mentioned the "Love you" Itachi had walked in with some papers. He raised an eyebrow as he left some papers that required Zero's signature since he was very important in the company.

"What…?" Zero asked when his lovers eyes wouldn't leave him, as he signed the papers.

"Who were you talking too…?"

He could only role his eyes. There was that Uchiha possessive instinct. At first he liked it but after a while he got very annoyed of it. He could barely talk to his friends without Itachi pondering who he had to kick ass too. But he didn't say anything about it, after all, he liked Itachi…

"I was talking to my brother, Itachi…he's back in town and I'm going to see him after work…"

Well he lied about the back in town…but the rest was all true. Zero's older brother, Zack Kiryuu, was a drug dealer and the leader of one of the most feared gangs ever, but he would never tell Itachi that…ever.  
"Oh…" The elder Uchiha mumbled and kept working on some papers with him before leaving back to his office.

Later on the day, Zero was called into the office everyone feared. Mr. Fugaku Uchiha's Office….

He wondered why he was being called in there and got nervous. He knew he slacked off a lot but Itachi still gave him a good evaluation so he wouldn't lose the job. What if he losed it now? He couldn't for he needed it…personal reasons of course. When he made it there he knocked on the door softly.

"Come in…" the gruff voice of the eldest Uchiha came and he slowly and nervously opened the door and got in.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Uchiha?" he asked, politely.

"Ah, Kiryuu…yes…take a seat, boy."

"Thank you, Sir." He sat down in the chair in front of Fugaku and tried to relax. He was still slightly tensed…he just knew something bad was gonna come out of this.

"So, Kiryuu…how's everything with Itachi?"

"Excuse me?" He was surprised at the sudden question. What did Itachi had to do with all this? Sure they were lovers but they were civilized at work.

"How's everything…?" the eldest once again asked.

"Um…fine…"

"Really…? Are you sure nothing is getting in the way…?" The eldest asked as he faked that he was reading some documents in front of him.

"Where is this going, Sir?"

"Oh, Kiryuu, quit your act already. You think I don't know you have an incestuos relationship with your brother?"

That shut him up. Zero's eyebrows furrowed but other than that his eyes remained emotionless, his lips pressed into a tight line, and his body tensed a bit more.

"Glad you finally stopped the charade of acting stupid…it doesn't suit you…"

"…Let's get down to business then…" the brunnette took his jacket and tie off, opening the first 2 buttons of his shirt and slumpped on the chair more, 1 leg over the other. "You know who you're dealing with then…so let's not do anything silly like call the cops…no amount of power you have Uchiha will surpass us…"

The Uchiha smirked. "Oh but I know why you are in my company and why you are dating Itachi…"

"Really…? Those it really matter…?"

"Itachi would be so thrilled if I told him that you were simply using him so you wouldn't get fired and so you could seem like a nice person…"

"Listen…Uchiha…threats don't work with business…state what you want or I'll kill you…and leave the company as simple as that…"

"Attract more attention to your gang then…"

"Police can't get us…they aren't good enough…now state your business with me…" he took out his gun that was stuck to his chest, but thanks to his suit jacket it was never noticed. He wasn't worried about the loudness…it was lunch hour and everyone was gone. Including Itachi.

"Well then…I need your help into getting the Uzumaki in good trouble, enough that Itachi won't get in the way and I will easily be rid of him…"

"Why do you want me to do it? I'm not cheap and neither is my brother…plus…if we do, we'd be getting a defenseless kid into a bad gang…"

"Since when do you care, Zero? Are you trying to tell me you actually have a kindship towards kids?"

"I'm not a cold-hearted monster like you…Fugaku…"

He was not scared of answering back no more or about losing the job he used to get his brother out of messes. He was a gang member and did not have to respect anyone. Plus he had a gun…he could easily shut Fugaku's mouth anytime he wanted.

"Besides, even if you kick out that cool blonde, Itachi would leave the house, get an apartment far away from you, and take Naruto in again…"

"Not quite…you see there is something else Itachi loves far more than the blonde."

The brunnette raised his eyebrow. It was not him of course…it could not be his job, because Itachi couldn't care less about it. Not his mother or father…then what? It then clicked on him…his little brother….

"You understand don't you, Kiryuu? If Itachi threatens to leave the house I would care less…he could…but he wouldn't take Sasuke, for Sasuke is a minor and still under my custody…and in Sasuke to say the least, I really don't see a good future in him…I could make his life hell and Itachi wouldn't want that. I would have the both of them trapped around my fingers and they could do nothing about it…" The elder explained, a smirk on his face.

"You're sick and twisted, Fugaku…but if I suddenly deny this…business…my brother will get really mad…so I'll call him now…don't try anything funny…" he moved the gun a little, threatning as he pulled out his phone and called his beloved brother. Telling him about the business and what was going on.

_Uzumaki Naruto, you say…where have I heard that name before? _

"Zack…you know him? Since when…?"

_Oh! Ooh yes… I know who the kid is…you know our rivalry gang…?_"Yeah…?"

_Well, when he was a kid, they accidentally killed his parents, ya? They were fighting with us remember? And this woman and guy were at the wrong place at the wrong time…our rivals ran off 'cause the police was coming you know…I checked the womans purse and the name Uzumaki was in her liscence…so you saying that this Uchiha bastard wants to get the kid in trouble huh…if we get the kid in trouble…he's in the gang, Zero, you know this…_" I know that Zack…but he's just 16…can't we get him trouble in a different way…?"

_I understand you like this kid, and you care for him babe but we're short on members…the kid can be usefull somehow…_"Fine…you're the leader…state the price for all this brother…"

_Tell him to give us 15 millions and we're done I don't know…_"By the way, come pick me up now so we can plan what we are going to do…"

_Getting in my car right now, be there soon_"Alright…"

They hung up. Zero told Fugaku of the price and he received it cash…not accepting checks. Banks was off limits for him.

Things were starting to get bad…real bad…  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
A/N: you know I was going to keep writing more but…oh I don't know, leaving it like that sounded better! ^-^ see! More drama! Things are getting good now! And Sasuke's dream! I hope you enjoyed it **lovelydreamerbrat! **Well until next time guys! Review please!!

(hands out cookies for my favorite reviewers)

**-XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX**


	7. Chapter 5: First Drug

Chapter 5: First Drug

A/N: hello again marvelous readers! My favorite reviewers once again made me happy. **Marinav92 **it made me really happy to know that you would help me (once you get your idea mood back ^-^) and also heres for my new friend **lovelydreamerbrat**! (drinks alcohol) kidding! Its just coca cola, my sweet obssession (grins)

So lets see what happens now in the new chapter! 'Cause I don't even know and that's a lot to say! It's simply flowing with the first thing I think about! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zero Kiryuu, known as the "best-fuck-around" had never felt so high and sexually sated in his whole life. When he had gotten home with his brother, he had quickly taken the stash of drugs and got it in his body. Every train of thought just vanished from his mind and he felt good and relaxed. No sooner than he had completely drugged himself his brother had come on to on him, he himself feeling great by the drug, screwing each others brains out like bunnies.

Now, he was starting to think again and to come back from his pleasured high. He didn't want too though…he didn't want to be in this mess. Get Naruto into a drug addict…he didn't want to get the blonde like that. Zero actually cared about him…but even _if _he was the brother of "the leader", he couldn't just turn down the offer…for even if he was loved by Zack and they were intimate Zack wouldn't think twice about shooting his own flesh and blood.

As being one of the most feared gangs ever, Zack had to keep his reputation as gang leader. He had to worry on how he was gonna survive and that was getting money from others…no matter the cost. He loved his drugs and he was damn proud about it.

Unlike the other Kiryuu, who had gotten addicted because of the bad influence his brother was…and still he could not hate him…simply love him more. It was all he had after all. But back to the real problem in hand…he didn't knew what to do. If he saved Naruto somehow later on…he would lose his brother _and _Itachi for cheating on him and getting his precious Naruto in a horrible deal.

Though, if he didn't save Naruto he would cause pain to Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto himself, and in the process of all that…somehow he would get murdered. Being in a gang…was not easy…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke wasn't having a very good day in school. Gai had _somehow _mysteriously gotten _sick. _It was the most absurd thing he had ever heard off…but his teacher _was _absent, so he didn't have any other choice but to suck it up and take every single class. The never stopping annoyingness from his "friends" following him everywhere. How could a person actually be so _dense _and not understand what a simple "no" was. He didn't want to go to the damn party…he wasn't that kind of person, unless he went with his favorite blonde. Then he wouldn't have minded at all. Maybe…maybe he could do something….

Maybe he could try and talk things out with his "friends" so his crush would come. He could take the chance to tell him everything! If he got a bit drunk of course…He was positive the words were going to slip off easily. It wasn't a bad plan now that he thought of it right…

"Sasukee!! How come you're always so spaced out when you're with us!!" The pink-haired moron complained.

He sighed. Was she truly that stupid and blind? He was always spaced out 'cause he didn't like them and only Naruto and Gaara…well…Gaara not much but he would rather spend an entire day with the goth then with Sakura and her crew. Speaking of which…he really needed to find that red head in the classroom so he could move and actually be at first.

But first…

"Look, Sakura…I'm getting a bit tired of all this…I'll go to your damn party…but with conditions"

Everyone was so surprised the Uchiha had actually just talked in school after Naruto had been suspended that they instantly shut up to hear his demands.

"Naruto and Gaara get to come…"

Hearing his name being called up, the red-head raised his head from his book and looked over at the direction of the raven. He swore he heard his name somewhere…

"No way Sasuke!" Ino suddenly said, without thinking it twice.

"You don't know them the way I do…so just 'cause they don't dress or act like petty richies they're not cool…you should all get a real life and seek out real friends…Ino how do you know Kiba will help you out when you're in trouble?"

"…" For the first time ever the damned blonde was silenced.

"Exactly, you don't…at least I know I can count on Gaara and Naruto for anything, its either they can come or I don't go at all…"

Everything was quiet for a while and the ravennette took the oportunity to move from his seat next to the red-head.

"You think you can count on me…" The red head snorted. " I thought you hated me…"

"I don't hate you…I disliked you…"

The red head raised an invisible eyebrow and it didn't take long for him to understand what the ravennette meant. He had always had a clue that Sasuke liked Naruto…but Naruto is so dense he would never figure it out really. It was a shame…to think he would never say anything like this…even to himself, he believed Naruto and Sasuke would go right for each other.

They had things in common but not much a healthy battle is always okay and….the red head shook his head. He didn't care about this things…the point was…the Uchiha disliked him because of Naruto's friendlyness towards him. How…stupid…

"It's surprising…how I'm completely sorrounded by idiots…Naruto doesn't notice and you dislike me for his friendlyness…and I thought you were smart…" he kept reading his book without a second glance at Sasuke.

Later on the class, Sakura's crew had made their decision and had accepted Gaara and Naruto into the party. The raven gave off a triumphant smirk and nodded, with just that saying he would be there.

Who knew what could happen in this place really?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The place was full of flashing lights everywhere, the music loud enough for the whole urbanization to hear, drinks everywhere, bodies grinding against once another. Teenage kids drunk were just the perfect animals really.

Sasuke was a bit tipsy himself and Naruto had kept himself sane somehow. Someone had to drive now right?

Gaara had not join them in, stating he didn't want to see no idiots grinding against one another and that he wasn't that kind of person. Naruto didn't want to go either but as Sasuke's butler he had to follow the Uchiha's orders and had no choice in the manner. So there he was with a tipsy Sasuke, a weird tasting coca-cola in his hand, and a crazy as hell party.

Not his thing…

He drank the weird tasting coke and just shrugged it off as him being weird. Only a few minutes later had he really started to feel sick. He felt dizzy…his vision all blurred out and wild…his stomach was revolting all around inside of him. Like if he was consecutively being stabbed, feeling nauseous.

"Naruto…"

He could hear his name being said but he didn't understand or couldn't figure out who it was. It was like his brain had shut down completely and he couldn't hear, or see, or say a word even. It was so hard to see…the voices sounded so far…he didn't understand why he felt good yet he felt like shit at the sametime.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something…"

He looked at his left but in reality he didn't knew what he was staring at. His mind felt great…but it was like his body was refusing the feeling…trying to get it out.

"Naruto I…I've always loved you…" Finally the words had gotten out of the ravennette's mouth…he couldn't get drunk no matter how much he drank and in the end, it was his man and gut power that said those pure loving words.

It wasn't enough though to stop the blonde from falling off his chair and passing out.

"Naruto!!" He got out of his chair in an instant, trying to wake up his crush. "Naruto!! Naruto, what's wrong?!"

Nothing would wake him up…he was out cold. He dialed Itachi's number in an instant and quickly took the blonde to his car, gaining everyones attention yet no one really knew what was going on. They simply thought the blonde had had too much alcohol like themselves. The blonde without really knowing had been overdosed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A sneaky bar tender far away had gotten in another sneaky person's car.

"Did you do it?" Zack asked one of his members, the best one for disguises.

"Yeah, I did…"

"The right amount?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me you did not overdose the blonde on his first dose! Damn it! You're an idiot!" The man droved fast away from the house…he would end up killing the kid before he even ended up in the gang…he needed a better member in, someone good enough like Zero…he needed that damn blonde. He felt like murdering the man next to him exactly…and really its just what he was going to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

you know this is a seriously SHORT chapter….its a mayor disappointment on me….but I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys…until I get better ideas and more sleep….school is once again overwhelming my life…and my school….is so HARD AND STRESSFUL it feels like college and im not IN college YET! God…well….IM SO SORRY! Please forgive me….review please? I BEG OF U

**XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX**


	8. Chapter 6: Decision Made and I love you

Chapter 6: Decision Made and I love you's

A/N: So I see a few of you guys actually liked the idea of Zack and Zero together…haha perverts just like me *grins* so like…my best friend totally got mad at me cuz I didn't do a descriptive Zack/Zero scene…*pouts* so next time I will make one!

Also…ive been getting so much crap in deviantart and on Saturday 23 a freaking review that I couldn't help but get angry. For all you vampire knight lovers, look congrats u love the show, I **DON'T**. and **I didn't knew** the fuckin last name of the damn main character was **ALSO** kiryuu and to make it worse, the damn name is **ZERO.** You know just 'cause I liked the damn name Zero and founded the last name kiryuu interesting doesn't mean I did it on purpose! I don't like that anime!

This zero is **MY** zero, completely different personality, physical appearance, attitude, **EVERYTHING. IS MINE**. Right now im looking for new last names for the Kiryuu brothers so you people would leave me alone already, but since I can't find one that I actually **LIKE**, he's going to stay being a freakin Kiryuu until I finally find one? Ok? Glad you agree with me.

On with the chapter!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Naruto awoke his vision was completely blurry, all he could see where white-blinding lights and a sickly pale white ceiling. Where was he? How did he got here? Why did he felt…like pure shit? Where was Sasuke…and the loud music of the party? Where was…everybody…everything…anything…

He could hear muffled voices and…a person watching him. What the..? There's a psycho guy watching him! He tried moving but he couldn't…he couldn't feel anything…it was a miracle he could think at all.

"Uzumaki Naruto…?"

_How does he know my name!? _

"Can you hear me…?"

_No shit, idiot! I'm awake aren't I?!_

"If you do…let me know somehow…"

His eyes narrowed a bit, brows furrowing.

_Yeah! How about turning those lights down a bit! It's giving me a headache! God, I can barely feel my body! What just happened! Creepy guy! Tell me what happened!_

The narrowing of eyes and brows furrowing was enough for the Doctor to understand Naruto could hear him but was still trying to talk and go back to normal.

"Well, Naruto it seems that in a few hours you'll be able to leave the hospital with your charming family. They seem eager to see you…"

With all the Doctor's damn rambling, Naruto just had to try his hardest and move his jaw. He wanted answers!! Now!

"W-who…who a-are….ngh…"

"Who I am? Doctor Richard here. You're in the hospital…seems like you got over-dosed with drugs…"

"D-drugs?!"

"Mr. Uchiha told me you started looking weird after drinking a Coca-Cola…So it leads to the obvious conclusion that someone drugged you…"

"…" He couldn't believe someone drugged him, but why?! He knew he was disliked in school, but Sasuke said they had agreed for him to come. Was he really that hated that someone would try to drug him and maybe kill him?

"What was…in it…?" The blonde asked the Doctor…he wanted to know if they drugs were meant to kill him and he somehow survived it. He didn't knew in what this would really help him…but he was just curious and wanted to know.

"To tell you the truth Mr. Uzumaki we still don't know…it wasn't meant to kill you if that's what you're thinking about…but since they over-dosed it there was a slight chance that you could've died. Now…for all we know right now is that it is a very addictive drug so you better be careful on what you eat and drink from other people."

The blonde nodded. So they really didn't try to kill him but at the same time by over-dosing him they actually tried. He swore he was getting a headache. Why would they do this to him? He'd made sure to never be in the way of the popular kids. But what if…what if someone else wanted him dead? What if it was Fugaku himself! Itachi did told him about his plans of kicking him out of the house because Naruto didn't show any…progress…in life…but he's been nothing but helpful!

He's been showing more enthusiasm in his studies and stuff when Sasuke came back to tell him what he missed. He had been more responsible. He even helped out the maids when he didn't even have to if he didn't want too! Then why all this now?!

"Mr. Uzumaki, I understand this are shocking news for you but you must stay calm and relax. That heart monitor can't get too fast. I don't want you having an anxiety break down now that you're nervous system is a bit out of control."

Great…what else did he have? Heart problems too?! He sighed and nodded again to the damn doctor. Who in reality didn't really have any fault in all this but Naruto had nothing else to take his anger with.

"Both Uchihas wish to see you now, so I'll send them in…"

He left the room and as soon as he told the brothers they could see the blonde, the room was quickly invaded by a worried Sasuke and Itachi.

"Naruto!" both Uchihas said at the same time, causing them to look at each other by the sudden out burst. The eldest raised an eyebrow and Sasuke couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his cheeks. It might've been small but it was noticeable as hell.

This caused said blonde to also raise his eyebrows in surprise. What the hell?! Was Sasuke blushing?! **Uchiha **Sasuke blushing?! What could seriously cause Sasuke to do such an unnatural thing!?! It was completely…it didn't even have a word to describe it.

"Sasuke…are you alright?" The eldest Uchiha asked, his eyebrow still raised at him.

"I'm fine…I'm just worried over Naruto…"

Once his baby brothers actions got into place he understood perfectly. He's adorable baby brother had confessed and Naruto hadn't heard him…poor boy…

He snorted a bit though. Only those kinds of things happened to the youngest Uchiha. To him going out with Zero was as easy as walking through a park and poor Sasuke finally confessed only to have his precious moment ruined by whoever drugged the blonde.

The youngest glared at him though. "It's not funny, Itachi!"

"You'll just have to do it all over again, Sasuke…" he smirked but then turned to the unnaturally pale Naruto, ruffling his hair in an affectionate manner that only said blonde and him could understand. After all, Uchiha Itachi was a very reserved man. "How are you feeling, Naruto…?"

"Like…crap…" He wanted to ask what Sasuke was so flushed about but he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer from Itachi…the man just loved to keep everything a secret.

The eldest frowned. "Don't worry…it's just some side effects…soon we'll get you home more comfortable and better…"

The blonde gave a weak smile at the thought of going home. He desperately wanted to crawl into his own fluffy bed and at least watch some T.V 'till sleep got him again. He felt like shit, a headache was beating up his head like 2 bats on each side, and his stomach kept revolting, like if it was a washing machine spinning all of his organs there.

He swore he felt the disgusting feeling of puke coming up but he refused to let it all out.

This...this was horrible…he was never EVER going to go out with Sasuke again…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as Zero got a call from Itachi about Naruto waking up he sped off to the hospital. The guilt was killing him…even though he wasn't the one to do this to the blonde he KNEW it was going to happen and did nothing to stop it. He should've stopped it…should've protected that little ball of sunshine he really cares about…he should've done a lot of things that he didn't.

It felt like a bunch of things in his head eating up his brain and heart for what he had done. He played around with his cell phone to distract himself while he drove quickly. As soon as he got to the hospital building he quickly dialed his lover's phone number, speed dialing of course. Only a ring passed before his Uchiha answered the phone.

"Uchiha…" came the monotonous answer.

"Itachi don't you look at the screen when someone calls you? Nevermind that, what room are you in with Naruto?" he asked quickly, almost panicked. He swore if he didn't calm down soon he was gonna pass out 'cause of hyperventilating so much.

"We're in Room 409. Zero…you sound…strange are you okay?"

"I'll talk to you when I get there…" he was almost there anyway. He needed to see the blonde and to see his beloved too. He was such a hypocrate…doing so many things behind the backs of the people he cared about and loved and here he was….worried to death and murdered by guilt.

When he got in he quickly went to the blonde.

"Naruto!! Naruto I'm so sorry! You'll be okay!" he quickly checked him all over for any other injury. Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous and a bit freaked out. Was he okay? Itachi couldn't help but realize his lover's odd behavior. He was hidding something.

"Why are you sorry?" The curious blonde asked but the brunnette just shook his head. He was slowly revealing himself because of the guilt. He couldn't let it happen but it was so strong!

As much as the odd behavior went, everyone just tried to ignore it. Zero took his lover's hand and dragged him out of the room into a janitor room that was vacant. He pulled his lover into a kiss just needing it badly. The eldest Uchiha didn't quite understand what was causing his boyfriend to act so…strange…yet he wasn't just going to refuse his lover's advances on him. He wasn't one to be so public…or one to do such **deeds **in public areas…but his lover seemed distressed and he would do anything to calm him down.

The kiss was urgent and full of need but…not in the sexual way he was thinking off. It didn't even have the right rhythm it was just…a really sloppy kiss. The eldest of them both pulled away.

"What's wrong with you…? This isn't like you…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all I've done! I don't deserve you! I'm such an ungrateful person such a hipocrate, please Itachi I hope you forgive me!!"

The look of shock and surprise was very clear on the eldest face. Forgive him? Ungrateful? What was he talking about? His suspicions grew more and more on his weird lover.

"What have you done then Zero…? Because I don't know what you keep talking about…"

His eyes widen a bit. Well…shit…he slipped again…more than he should've. Now he was in some more deep shit.

"N-nothing…I…I have to go…" He tried to make a move away from his lover only to be pinned against the wall.

"Explain yourself now…"

"I'm just sorry, Itachi!" From years of practice he slipped out of the eldest grasp and managed to get out of the janitor closet, leaving a very confused Uchiha. Zero had made his decision…he would do anything in his power…to save the blonde…and the people he cared about…even if it meant….dying by the hands of his own brother.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Itachi and Zero had slipped out of the room, Sasuke had taken the chance to think over his lines and get it off his chest. He wasn't drunk…and Naruto was conscious. Nothing hard he just had to say "I love you". Three words…nothing more.

Three words that could change his life forever. Maybe he should wait and do it more…more romantic like a real man should. Take him out for dinner and maybe…something…more Naruto-ish and fun like…the fair. Yeah, along all the fun rides he could tell him easily or…maybe he should get a present. That would soften the mood up.

…

It wasn't working. He shook his head…might as well put up a sign telling himself how much of a loser he really was. He was a coward…he was weak…like always. He would never be like his older brother as much as he wanted it. Itachi was possessive, dominant, confident and secure of everything and here he was…a wimpy teenage kid that didn't qualify for any of the above…at least not when it came to his emotions. He was a wreck.

"Sasuke you seem…down. Are you okay?" The blonde suddenly asked him. He was worried for his friend. Maybe Sasuke felt all guilty like always and that's what was wrong with him.

The younger Uchiha sighed and stood up. No…there was no time for any romantic chance to tell his blonde. It was now or never…someone wanted to get rid of his blonde and he wasn't going to keep waiting until the clueless baffoon noticed. It was time already.

"Naruto…I… I have to tell you something…it's important…"

He tilted his head to the side a bit. "Sure, okay…what's wrong?"

"I…" he took a deep breathe to calm his raging nerves but he was so scared of his blonde's reaction…what if he rejected him and their friendship shattered because of this foolishness.

_Enough is enough Uchiha! Just say it!_

The words wouldn't come out so he took the sort of easy way out of this…with a loving kiss.

(Amen I made them kiss haha)

Naruto's eyes were just about to pop out from his eye sockets. His heart had stopped beating and he couldn't breathe. Sasuke's full, plump lips didn't stop mending with his until he heard the deadline from the little machine checking Naruto's heartbeats.

"Naruto!" he shook him softly and that's when the blonde took a deep breath. He…he was kissed…on the lips…by…by **Uchiha Sasuke…**

It was impossible, he was dreaming, it wasn't real. It was just his imagination…it was just what he always wanted to happen but never would.

"Naruto…I…I'm sorry… but I... I love you too much…"

The words slipping out really made him feel like his heart had really stopped beating, when in reality it had sped up. His eyes were still wide and he was still red as a tomato. Sasuke had…**confessed…**

"You…you hate me don't you? I'm…I'm sorry, Naruto…I thought you felt the same way as me…"

He had to say it back, he had to let him know that he loved him too but he seemed lost at words. Its like he had swallowed his tongue. The Uchiha frowned since he didn't get an answer at all. He shouldn't have done that…now his friendship with Naruto was over, his life was over now…

The blonde could tell that look on his face, he grabbed the others shirt and pulled him in, returning the kiss. He couldn't talk…he was so schocked, but he didn't want his beloved to think he was pushing him away. He would never do that. His love for him was too strong.

Sasuke couldn't be anymore surprised, not believing the sudden turn of tables. They broke apart starring at each other.

"I love you too, teme…"

They both smiled. It was so stupid how they never even noticed the others attraction or advances and they lived under the **same **roof.

"Finally…I thought it was never going to happen…"

Both heads turned towards the door to see a smirking Itachi.

"You knew?! Why didn't you give us hints!?"

"There's a reason I turned you into a butler, Naruto…it wasn't technically a punishment but Sasuke didn't seem to know how to use that advantage for good…but it was also to make you learn the importance of responsibility and organization."

The blonde's eye twitced. This is why he had to do all of Sasuke's crap and Sasuke was stupid enough to…just get it over with! Unreal…

The youngest Uchiha simply shrugged to the stare his new lover was giving him…it wasn't as easy as he thought it was. Why didn't the blonde do it then right?

But it wasn't the end of Zack's plan for blondie or Fugaku wanting to rid himself of the kid…it was just starting…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: well I think this chapter was boring/dramatic in the sense of how I exaggerated things and romantic a bit. But mostly boring, u need boring chaps once in a while in this story. So anyways, see…zero is slowly telling everything to itachi…wonder if I should make itachi find out zero is cheating on him with zack o.o…why don't you guys let me know on a review? And really anyone who wants to tell me an idea or anything they think it would be cool, feel free to tell me, I know I can come up with something to please my readers…REVIEW PLEASE! I love your reviews deeply. Also I'm not quite sure when I can write the next chapter judging the fact I have:**

-read 2 novels, tests on march something.

-project on history march.

-dramatization on spanish novel march.

-science fair march.

-build catapult for february 22.

-build a rocket I don't know when yet.

-another project for history february.

-who knows how many tests coming along.

and ugh…I don't remember anymore, so please stick with me! I love you all so much! Later!


	9. Important note

Note:

Ok fellow readers. I know it has been freaking FOREVER since i even did anything in here....im sorry.....really i am! I love my readers and i don't want them to think ive abandoned this story!

(sighs) since my last update ive been restless and all i could think about was my grades and sleep.....nice and relaxing sleep.....now im on my spring break even though i have very hard projects to do like build a rocket out of a soda bottle that reaches 90 meters.......

Anyways, i have the idea set up for chapter 7....the only problems is i don't know HOW to write it....im just not happy with wat i do. Chapter 7 has been erased and re-done for like 3 times and i never like wat i do so it ends up in the trash. Then my computer got fucked up....my brother tried giving everything a back up and BOOOM i definitely lost everything i had written......

So now i have to start over the chapter and figure out a way to make it long and AWESOME. Trust me the surprise in that chapter (or at least the idea of it) will make u go all : " O.O holy shit...."

-With lots of sorry's and love...

XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX


	10. Chapter 7: The truth is out

Chapter 7: The Truth Is Out

**A/N: Holy Shit I took forever on this! O.o...I'm sorry!**

I have very lame reasons to why though:

1) I had a writers block on how to do it.  
**2) I was avoiding the 95 degrees or idk summer Puerto Rican HEAT of my computer side of the house.  
3) I wasn't satisfied with wat i was doing.  
4) I was also being very lazy. **

If you find the chapter short after so long...look...I'm sorry...really but I'm a suckish authoress and I can't make chapters that are THAT long...so... I'm sorry if you expected something longer... **mentions of rape...i tried writing it but man i couldn't sorry. I dont really like reading rapes... (i will do the sasunaru tho when the time comes) **

Again thanks for all the reviews this story has, I actually feel happy about this story thanks to all of you and thanks to my awesome friend **lovelydreamerbrat **really her reviews are true inspiration! Also...my best friend **fefi72 (on devart) **did a drawing of how Zero looked like, but for some strange reason her computer and programs and crap erased it...MAN HE WAS SO HOT TOO...but I suck at drawing immensely (can't even do a straight line) so it's up to her to get her mood back and do it again. **Also just so you know...NO i don't know crap about drugs and I don't check on the internet for stuff. I just go with the flow, so no I don't want reviews telling me wat the hell was up with Zeros symptoms...its my story! **

Well enough ranting let's get the drama started!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been a week now since the incident on the party. Naruto had recovered quickly as usual and was back to normal in no time. Sasuke on the other hand, had really changed. He had become more loveable with Naruto now that they were together and was always in a much better mood. Naruto just couldn't stop himself when it came to making fun of his new happy going attitude.

Itachi though was a case almost impossible to cheer up. He had been trying to contact his lover for the past week. Zero's phone had been turned off; every time Itachi went to his house he wasn't there and at work he did not come or he avoided Itachi as much as possible. Itachi didn't knew what to do or what was causing him to be like that.

He had been trying to do his work but instead he had to ask for help from his friend Kisame, he wasn't focused enough and he didn't want to make a mess that could damage the company.

Let's not forget of Fugaku yet...That old man had been scheming during the time Naruto was in the hospital. His wife was in a very important business trip so she wouldn't get in his way at all. Sasuke wasn't in the house at the moment since he had school to go to and Itachi had gone to work again to see if he found his lover.

It was time to make his move and get the blonde out of the house. A few lies here and there would be enough...Naruto was the most gullible person ever. Besides...he could be a little late for work...it was **his **company he did whatever he wanted.

Fugaku walked over to the living room where Naruto was watching T.V, turning it off. The blonde was about to protest until he realized it was Fugaku...He couldn't help but gulp, he knew something was up.

"Um...Good morning, sir." He tried playing it cool with the always moody Uchiha. He sometimes swore the oldest Uchiha of the family had reached his menopause.

"There's something I need to tell you...Uzumaki..." His voice was as deep as always, yet there was just something off; he just had this sense of urgency in it.

Naruto couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in wonder. "Well...what is it...?"

"It's just...so hard to say..." Fugaku had to mentally scowl himself so he wouldn't lose his acting role...the blonde was buying all his crap by now.

Naruto couldn't help but notice Fugaku had this sudden tone of sadness. What the fuck was going on?

"What...What does that mean?"

"You haven't notice it then...? Naruto...you must forgive me really...but...my son doesn't love you..."

"Excuse me? Sasuke loves me completely! He'd never do anything to hurt me!"

That surprised Fugaku. _Sasuke...? I was talking of Itachi! So that fucking bastard son of mine ended up being a faggot too? No matter...I'll soon have this insolent blonde out, I will make Sasuke's life miserable and Itachi will have nowhere to turn...it will be either the blonde or Sasuke! _

"Sasuke...? Love you...? Hah! That boy is simply trying to get in your pants; Uzumaki...Sasuke has never loved any of his past lovers..."

"T-that's not true! He has never had any other lovers!"

"You naive boy! How could you be so blind? Are you saying I don't know my own son? Sasuke just loves to fuck around...and Itachi is no different. I'm surprised he has lasted so long with that fuck toy of his...must be a willing fuck toy..."

"That's not true!"

Naruto was trying hard not to believe Fugaku's words...but they sounded so real and truthful. Itachi never did last well with his relationships...he'd never lasted so long like with Zero...and Sasuke...Sasuke used to love going to parties! Who knows what he had done before! It...It was all making sense to him! How could he have believed everything would be so warm and perfect...none of his life is perfect! Bullied around, hated for no reason and an orphan why would he think his life would've been much better in a house full of rich ass people?

He frowned and looked down, not wanting to show the superior Uchiha that he had gotten teary eyes.

"Now, now, child..." he said as he forced himself to ruffle Naruto's hair a bit. "It is not your fault...you were simply a victim of what those two hooligans son of mine...I am so sorry I had to be the one to say this..."

The blonde did not pushed the man's hand away for the sorrow in him was slowly eating his heart.

"Why would they have kept me for so long if they never cared...? Why bring me here? Why would they do something like that...?"

"Well, why else boy? You're useful to them, you're attractive, you're perfect to use around and get to bed..."

The words hurted even more at how Fugaku said them; why did it always had to be him? What had he ever done wrong to deserve any of this? He didn't want to be here, he just wanted to disappear from the face of the planet. To die alone like he should've from the beginning! Sasuke...Sasuke was just toying with his feelings, making him believe everything was perfectly right. All he wanted was to fuck with him...

He bit his inner cheek. It was just like getting stabbed with the worst kind of weapon straight to your heart.

"I'm sorry boy...but I think it would be best if you leave this house..."

Naruto had to fight down the tears. "B-but...w-where would I go...?"

"I don't know, you used to be somewhere before did you not? Besides, I believe any place is better than the place that has been using you...seeing them around would just make u hurt more..."

_He's right...If I stay here...and see...the betrayal they've done to me...I c-cant stay here!_

"Thank y-you, Mr. Uchiha..." he sniffled before continuing. "I would've never noticed..."

"Of course kid...anytime..." And with that he left the blonde and headed out the door for his car.

_How foolish can the boy be! This...this was so much easier than I had ever thought before. Such a gullible kid. _He chuckled a bit to himself. _Now he will be gone and Itachi will not bring him back. I will not allow it. If he wants to help that disgraceful kid, he will have to abandon Sasuke and be with him. Simply perfect, I have them both wrapped around my finger! _He got into his car and couldn't help but laugh at his evil plan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zack had gotten the call from Fugaku that he had told Blondie some lies and that he will probably leave the house, but not only that he would've had to call Itachi too because he knew the kid would want answers and would go straight to him. All he had to do was wait for Fugaku's call and he would immediately call to Itachi.

Sometimes he felt wrong for the things he did, but he was much too happy to care about that "guilty" side. He was a powerful man...a wealthy powerful man, with mind blowing drugs, and his sexy as hell brother. Did he need anything else in life? Nope, not at all, and his conscience was not about to stop him.

Though, he was worried a bit. His beautiful lover/brother had been very down lately. He had not been eating right, had been rejecting their daily drugs making him look very ill and he had been in his room all the time. He refused to talk with Zack and refused to see the light of the world. Zack knew something was up with that other stupid Uchiha, and it made him infuriatingly jealous. Zero was not to love that man, only used him for their own personal gain nothing else! But either way...he was going to get the man to talk...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto had ran over from the house to the corporation. About a 30 minute drive turned to an hour and something run. As soon as he got in he went up the elevator to Itachi's office, pushing off any guard that tried to stop him. Fugaku saw the racket and smirked, quickly giving a call to his partner Zack.

As soon as Naruto made it to his door, Itachi had just answered his phone by his Bluetooth.

"Uchiha Itachi..."

_"Uzumaki Naruto is about to go through your door, you will be silent and you will say everything that I tell you to and if you don't your brother gets killed..." _

"What have you done to Sasuke?"

_"Silence or he dies!"_

He shut up and just like the man on the phone had said Naruto had barged in, his eyes showing how hurt he truly was for whatever reason, teary as well.

"Why did you do it? You took me in along with Sasuke just to use me! To hook me up with that bastard just so he'd fuck with me! I thought you loved me as the kid you can't have!"

Everything Naruto was yelling at him was so confusing. What was he talking about? Of course he loved that crazy blonde! Where was he getting all this bullshit?

_"Say that you lied and that you did only brought him with you so you could use him..."_

He grinded his teeth together. How could he say something so hurtful to Naruto? Of course he was like a son to him! He couldn't do it...but then again, his baby brother was in danger. He could not live without his baby brother...so for him, he had to do it.

"I lied...you seemed so useful back then...all this time I had been lying to you..."

Naruto's eyes widened, the tears finally flowing down. The truth coming directly from Itachi's mouth...hurted more than he had expected. He thought Itachi would have gotten up and told him that he was crazy and that he loved him...but this...it was too much...

"Why? W-why w-would you d-do this? W-why for so...ngh...so long!"

"_Tell him because you felt like it...because you're stinking rich and you can do whatever you want with the power you have..."_

Itachi almost growled at that. He wasn't like this...it was the promise he made to himself ever since he could remember.

*Flashback*

A small Sasuke, saw his older brother, around 12 years old, sitting outside in the garden all alone with a frown on his face.

_"Big brother...what's wrong...? Why are you so sad?"_

"It's nothing, Sasuke...you wouldn't understand..."

"Yes I would!" he said as he pouted.

"No...You're too small yet, foolish little brother..." Itachi had said as he poked his forehead as usual.

"I bet it's 'cause of dad!"

He frowned more. "And what makes you think that...?"

"You're always frowning when dad says something to you..."

"Little brother...I promise you now...that I will never be like father and be so materialist and selfish...I promise I'll always be here for you..."

"Really, big brother!" He grinned and jumped to his brother's lap, hugging him tightly. Itachi could only smile...he loved his brother, and would die for him...

*end flashback*

With much effort he forced himself to say what the man on the phone had told him too...  
"Because...well...because I felt like it. I'm rich...I have power...I can do whatever the hell I want..."

Naruto shook his head, tears flowing down uncontrollably. For some minutes he had thought Fugaku had been lying to him...but this...this was too much...the pain was too horrible. It was like his heart had been ripped out by the one he considered his best friend and in a way his foster dad.

"W-well y-you w-won't be using me anymore! You selfish liar! I h-hate you!" With that Naruto ran out of the office and away from their lives for good. He didn't need them, he could move on without them on his own...or so he tried telling himself.

Itachi on the other hand had slammed his fist down angrily, gritting his teeth, his eyes closed shut in the horror he had committed for his brother. He loved Naruto...he loved him as the son he couldn't have with anyone...not with Zero for he was male and not with any girl...he just wasn't reproductive...and Zero had denied adopting because he thought it was too soon.

He had broken Naruto's heart but he swore he was going to fix it all, he was going to get his brother to safety and he was going to get Naruto back no matter what. He only wished he could find Zero on his house this time...he needed help for the first time in a long while.

_"Good...you did well, ..."_

"Where is my brother? Hand him over!"

_"Your brother? I am sorry, but I have no idea of what you're talking about..."_

"Don't play stupid now! Hand me my brother back!"

The line went dead and Itachi threw the Bluetooth on the floor and stepped on it angrily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zack got rid of the phone chip, destroying it into a million pieces, before he stored the phone away in one of his drawers. He was done with his part of the deal...after he cheered his lover up he'd go searching for the blonde. He walked over to the room his brother had locked himself in and opened it with the key he had.

His brother was a shivering mess on the bed, sweating all over and occasionally coughing.

_What the hell did you do to yourself, Zero... _

It had been a week already that Zero had gone on his little withdrawal of drugs and if he kept that up he sure was going to kill himself. Zack didn't understand how people would dare go through with withdrawals...suicide was much easier. He saw as his brother trashed around in bed and scratched at his skin like if it had a bad rash. Poor guy...

"You know, Zero, you can stop this madness and just take your daily dose of drugs...I can get u the needle and you can do the rest..."

He heard his brother groan and almost puke at the sound of a needle.

"I d-don't...n-need that shit!" Zero groaned again, this was torture.

Zack rolled his eyes. Stubborn idiot...

"Why the hell are you doing this anyways? You love the feel of the drug coursing through your veins..."

He shook his head. "Not...anymore...I...fuck...I'm not taking it!"

"Fine...do whatever you want..." he got in bed with his brother and touched his sweaty back. "But why have you stopped coming to my room at night...are you angry with me...?" he licked the back of his neck.

_You fucking bet I am..._Zero thought bitterly before weakly pushing his brother away. "Leave...leave me alone..."

Zack narrowed his eyes and pinned the hand down. "Why should I? Because of your little lover, Itachi? Let me make it clear to you that that man should mean nothing to u! I won't allow you to keep seeing him...these pathetic feelings your developing will stop..."

Somehow even though in his weakened state, Zero found his guts to talk back to his brother.

**"He means more to me than you ever will!"**

To say that Zack had expected that was a complete lie...to say that it hurt like hell was completely true. How could his lover dare say that the Uchiha meant more than him? He had always been with him all his life! The burning anger running through his body was the one that controlled his next actions. He turned Zero around and slapped him, making his head twist to the other side.

He growled in anger and gripped his chin. "We'll see about that as I remind you who you really belong to!" He kissed him, but not lovingly and passionately like it used to...it was hard and emotionless, a kiss of pure dominance over the other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To say that Itachi was completely calm was the biggest lie yet...he was freaking out completely. He needed help...he needed someone to help him save his brother. He couldn't do it on his own.

_Mr. Uchiha? _The intercom on his desk sounded.

He pressed the button a bit too hard. "What?"

_I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Uchiha but your brother wishes to see you and he is not taking a "You're busy" for an answer..._

Itachi had to analyze that statement like 5 times to understand that it was all a set up! He got up quickly, his desk chair falling into the ground as he raced to the door and when he opened it he indeed saw Sasuke there quite annoyed at his secretary.

"Finally...hey, could you lend me some money? I want to buy something nice for Naruto and I'm broke..." It was the only thing his younger brother said. He stared at him before searching him all over for injuries.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed a bit.

"Hey, what the hell? C-cut it out man!" he pulled away from his older brother. "What is wrong with you...?"

"You're not hurt..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why is that bad again...?"

"Someone set me up...they said they held you captive and they forced me to say...hurtful things to Naruto so he'd run away..."

"Naruto ran away? What?"  
Itachi took his keys for his black corvette out. "Get out of here and try and find him!"

Sasuke stared at the keys. Itachi would never let him drive his 'vette...but he did need a fast car.

"Try not to crash it either!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Try and get more help...Naruto left a long while ago...Don't just stand there! **Go!" **

That made the younger Uchiha react and race down to the basement and get in his older brother's amazing corvette.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi went over to Zero's place. He needed his support more than ever now. He knocked on his front door but it wasn't opened. He tried opening it but it was locked. Figures...

He took off his suit jacket and tie, raised his sleeves a bit and climbed up the tree on the side of Zero's house. Man he looked like a thief...he was too old to be climbing trees.

Even so it was just what he needed to get inside the open window. The room he ended up was the bathroom...well at least Zero kept it clean since he knew what a mess his room always was...

He moved out and he swore he heard sobbing. It sounded a lot like Zero's too...

The raven haired man moved towards the door he heard it and realized it was Zero's room. What the hell was going on?

He opened the door and what he saw...made his world collapse all over...and his heart to explode...

"I-itachi..." he heard Zero say but his eyes were on the man inside of his lover, kissing his body...glaring at him as he did so...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**well thats chapter 7. Again...im sorry for taking so long with this...up till now im still not satisfied with this chapter but ill let you guys be the judge of it instead of making u wait any longer... i start skul again on Monday so probably that will push aside my lazyness and make me write more. My inspiration to start writing again was the story "Prisoners of War" by XpaperplaneX ITS SO GOOD. Its a sephiroth cloud story tho and my second inspiration was the song "this is war" by 30 seconds to mars. **

__


End file.
